


Good Luck

by TornWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanboy Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornWrites/pseuds/TornWrites
Summary: It was about an hour before they left for Kerberos.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour, so if you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out to me! It was just a cute idea, since Lance sees Shiro as his hero and all.

It was about an hour before they left for Kerberos. Shiro rubbed his sweaty palms against his flight suit before sliding his gloves back on. 

He was full of nerves. He was about to leave for months to collect ice samples from said moon. It seemed a bit odd that they needed three people to do such a trivial task, especially a fighter pilot. 

Not that Shiro was complaining. He was about to go down in the history books for being one of the first people to go as far as the edge of their Solar System, and if that meant not questioning the need for three different people for a collection mission then so be it. 

 

The three of them were heading towards their ship, Shiro had his helmet tucked between his elbow and side as he talked to the obviously excited Matt about what they would do during the mission. 

The reality that Shiro wouldn’t be able to see or call his family for months was finally setting in. At least Matt had Samuel, who was coming along on the mission too. 

“-iro. Shiro! Are you even listening?! God! You’re acting like we’re not about to go on one of the most amazing missions to date!” Matt continued to rant, arms thrown up in the air in his excitement. 

 

Shiro narrowly dodged being hit in the head with his helmet. 

 

“I don’t know, son. I still think the first man on the moon was probably the most amazing.” Samuel hummed from in front of them, earning a scoff from Matt.

Shiro zoned out from their conversation again, more distracted by the sound of footsteps.

 

It seemed Matt and Samuel could hear them too, since they had both quickly quietened too. 

 

“-IRO! SHIRO!” The voice elongated the vowels as the boy yelled. Shiro recognised the uniform of a cargo pilot, which made his eyebrows furrow in confusion. He didn’t know any cargo pilots. 

 

He also recognised the security guards running after the boy. 

Oh Geez.

 

“SHIRO!” The boy stopped running, which Shiro almost wanted to yell at him for, since he was obviously about to get caught by the two security guards.

“GOOD LUCK!” He yelled, waving to him with a wide grin, before releasing a scream (that Shiro will deny was girly, for the sake of the stranger’s pride) and quickly sprinting off again. 

The stranger managed to yell from over his shoulder ‘THE NAME’S LANCE!’

 

Shiro watched him run off, cheeks pinkened in embarrassment from being singled out like that, before turning to the pair of Holt’s stood next to him. “What was that about?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck with the arm that wasn’t holding his helmet. 

 

“Uh, duh! He thinks you’re hot.” Matt responded with a scoff, holding his own helmet to his chest by wrapping both arms around it. “Do you think he thought he’d get a quickie in the ship-”   
  


“ _ Matthew. _ ” Samuel quickly scolded, before beginning to walk again. “Hurry up or we’ll be late for launch.”

  
  


Shiro watched Matt hurry after his father, before shaking his head slightly and sliding his helmet on. 

He’ll consider contacting the stranger once he was back. 


End file.
